minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
War Nikki
'''War Nikki '''is yet another alternate version of Nikki Prime. She is the Nikki of the Ship Wars Timeline. Appearance War Nikki is fully decked out in a camo outfit complete with combat boots with green laces, strong ender iron armor underneath, and black gloves. She also has a scar on her face received on her first ambush. She let her bangs grow long so they draped over her shoulders and dyed them, but she kept her ponytail short. Her princess outfit is blue, with lace sleeves, and an open v cut in the front. Her hair is still brown at this stage, but has longer entrails. Personality War Nikki is the no-nonsense type of girl. There was once a time she was carefree and bright, but after her father, King Steven, was killed by the Unnamed Murderer, she made it her sole purpose to protect her brother and people, even if it meant giving up her role as princess and turning on her former friends. After all, ANYone could be the one who killed her father only to steal Prince Jesse's heart and take over Minecraftia through him. Relationships Towards Prince Jesse War Nikki is very protective of her brother, instead of the other way around. Taking charge of the Royal Army, she fights day and night to keep him safe from the nations who try to take him by force. However, this slightly cripples her relationship with him. Towards War Petra Prince Jesse trusted her well to hide War Nikki, as she was still a princess then, and he feared that enemy nations would use her in order to blackmail him into sharing the crown with THEIR leader. Such as it is, War Nikki trusted War Petra as well. However, her opinion of her changed darkly when she realized that she had started a nation of her own after she left, battling Lukas for Prince Jesse's heart. Towards War Radar After he accidentally saved her life with a fishing net, this blind loner quickly befriended War Nikki. Sadly, she was too immersed in protecting her brother to notice his feelings for her. Perhaps, one day, when the war is over, she will have time for that... Towards Stripicus The mysterious seer who foretold how the war could end mystified War Nikki, which was a rare thing to see in her timeline. She believed he was the wisest in all the land, and she goes to him to get out of a tight spot. Towards the Unnamed Murderer She still doesn't know who killed her father, but she knows their plot: to force Prince Jesse to choose a partner who would rule beside him in order to become king. However, she refuses to let this happen, and will fight valiantly to prevent such a plot. Towards Nikki Prime She acted defensively upon first meeting her alternate counterpart, but once she saw how much she cared for her own brother, War Nikki trusted her enough to tell her about her past, and began to seek her help in ending the war. Abilities War Nikki is the strongest fighter out of all the Nikkis. She is agile, powerful, swift, and fierce in combat: a devastating combination. She also knows how to shoot a gun, all types. Despite this, she prefers to use a pistol or a rifle. Strengths War Nikki is a strong leader. She stays cool under pressure, and with one look, she can make someone want to do something in order to please her. She always knows what to do in a tricky situation and she carries out her plan with ease. Weaknesses War Nikki depends to much on past actions to fuel her through the war. She often forgets that the people she once cared about did good things as well, and still possess those qualities even now. Trivia * War Nikki's origin story was based off of the 1998 Warner Bros Movie "Quest For Camelot." * War Nikki's main portrait was made by Jetrashipper. Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Human Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Alternate Nikkis Category:Female Characters